Talk:Spitter
Isn't the spitter essentially a slasher variant? Should it be combined with the slasher article? Skalgar 15:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Either combined or just linked to like Pods are in the Guardians article. MyOnlyAlias 15:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) you know what it probably should be combined. I kinda got excited to make a new article. I wouldn't say so. This is a new Necromorph and very Special, and now I am excited. We should keep the Page. [[User:Necromorph-X | Blog | User Page]] 19:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Finally some Necro Gameplay! Dunno about you guys but I am now shit excited about the Multiplaer... Necromorph-X 19:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I CANNOT wait to sneak up on guys as a Lurker. Lurkers are the shit. MyOnlyAlias 19:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I know one thing, im going to puke on someone, yay Puker! (CrackShot 00:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC)) I so cannot wait to Slash somebodies arm off. It's Puker Time! Necromorph-X 05:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) finaly the reveange of the necros hahaha!!!Adriano Tomás Portugal 12:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I wanna spit on Sombody!!! Necromorph-X 16:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) That Spitter looks like he's yawning. LOL. I WANT TO BE A SPITTER!!!DS2117 06:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) It still didn't live up to expectation, can somebody on twitter tell Steve Papoutsi(leveledup-his profile) that they should have random AI necros(crawlers cysts swarmers, and components.) , more multiplayer necros(exploders dividers leapers slasher variants mobile grabbers more enhanced necros and nests and drag tentacles and brutes) , and weapons that might not even have an alternate fire only available to multiplayer. I'm not sure how to change the main picture but I have this one to use. Somehow, i cant get on twittere, but somebody needs to tell leveledup(Papoutsis) to amp the multi-player shit up, Bioshock has it hands down. Somebody speak up and makes this L4D material "visceral" thumb|500px|left|Wow Edit - Death Scenes I added in the suspision the Death Scene may be similar to a Slashers. The reasons to uphold this are the action sequences shown. The picture below shows the creature gnawing at a Human, similar to how the slasher does to Isaac. If you feel this should be changed, please say so Necromorph-X 17:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Any proof of death scene? Right now it says that the spitter spits on isaac's helmet forcing him to take it off, then cuts off his head. Whoever posted this didn't link to any proof. Can I take it off? That's a picture, it proves nothing. His helmet is still on. I agree. There is no proof, no sources or anything. From my veiw, feel free to remove it. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 13:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Spitter is actually a female The spitter is female, edit this page. Proof?Template:Sniperteam82308 20:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) In the eyes of the necromorph trailer, he constantly refers to the spitter as a "she". Neonwarrior 21:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) dose t realy spit what dose it spit out i just got the game and didin,t see it spit at all it just stabed me in the coller bone.